Just Pretend
by shadesofthepast
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are together and staying that way. Now a story starts with a boy stuggling in the same way Shuichi did and seeks their help.
1. Chapter 1

-Just Pretend-

The High School Shonen-Ai Session 1: Accidents Happen 

"... What a boring day... I wish something more exciting would happen..." A young man with short blonde hair sighed in boredom. He starred into the sky with his wondrous hazel eyes. He was walking in the high school courtyard, after school hours, waiting for his friend to arrive. He sat on the concrete bench as a cold breeze blew by. He was a sophomore in high school.

"Hey! Aki!" A tall young man yelled out to the blonde boy. Aki turned his head waving at him. "C'mon Isamu, you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!" Aki seemed down and upset about something. He can sometimes be negative about himself. "...Is something wrong, Aki?" Isamu curiously asked looming over Aki.

"... It's just that I don't know why I try to even try to date someone..."

"What are you talking about?"

"... You know that one guy Haru? Well the thing is... I like him, but he doesn't seem to feel the same. I don't even know if he's ... bisexual or even gay. You know how Amaya told him that one of her guy friends like him and think he's hot... Well... this was his reaction 'What?! Umm... I'm sorry but I don't swing that way.' Everyone has been saying that they think he is but... I just don't know. He randomly came up and hugged me today... more than once, but yeah I don't think that meant anything..." Aki tended to draw out stories, often getting more negative. He seemed happy that Haru hugged him but it's his feelings.

"Dude... just see how things turn out. If he likes you he likes you. I mean look at you. You are intelligent, passionate, loving, caring, competitive, not to mention cute as a kitty... if he doesn't like that if he was then I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. Yeah I admit he is hot." Aki and Isamu are both bisexual and tend to stare at other guys. Aki is the more emotional one while Isamu is the one who usually lets things roll off of his back.

"You're right. If he does like me, he does. If he doesn't, well I guess that's just too bad." Aki smiled and got up off of the bench. "Well, I got to drop this paper off to my Chemistry teacher. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you." Isamu got in his mother's burgundy jeep and they drove off. Aki turned around and tripped on an elevated piece of concrete. "... Oh I hope no one saw that... uhhhh..." Aki got up slowly and brushed himself off. He always has accidents back and forth. He just can't seem to have one day when he has at least one klutzy moment. He grabbed a tree leaf from the young nearby tree. He continued onto his Chemistry class. Aki climbed the flight of stairs, through the double doors, and down the hall. The halls were white as well as the floor and ceiling. There were a few colorful signs and brown doorways into different classrooms. That was the only color to this building and a few of the others. He realized the school needed a little creativity and dramatization. Aki pushed it through his mind as he walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Arisu. Here is the paper that was due. Sorry it took so long. It won't happen again."

"I hope not..." She took the paper with a stern look on her face. He was rather intimidated by her glare but left the room abruptly. He went back the same way he came but this time just as he rounded the corner to the hallway he ran straight into Haru, both hitting the cold, hard floor with a thud. "Ow! Hey...! Oh... uhh... I'm... sorry." Aki just realized who he had run into and began to blush although he didn't want to. He tried to hide his face.

"Ah, it's ok. Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" Haru extended his hand to help Aki up.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine. No... I'm not hurt. I'm ... fine..." Aki couldn't help staring into Haru's deep, gorgeous, evergreen eyes. Haru scratched his spiky hair trying to see what was wrong with Aki. Haru was indeed taller than Aki, who stands about 5'8", and was only a few months older than he. The only difference between them was grade. Aki insisted on hiding his face until Haru got a full glance at it. Haru's eyes widened a little but then settled. Aki was shocked that Haru has found out. Haru just smiled and gave him another hug. "... I... uhh, must go... I'll see y-you later." Aki stormed off before Haru could answer.

The next day Aki just got to school tired from the restless night sleep he had. What affected him was the thought that Haru had found out. Aki looked up only to find Haru standing a few feet away from him. Shock slapped Aki harshly and coldly acrossed the face. Aki tried walking by unnoticed but to no avail Haru discovered him. Amaya and Isamu weren't coming for another five minutes and Haru's girlfriend was preoccupied by her friends.

"Hey Aki! What's up?" Haru poked Aki in the stomach friendly.

Aki was still shocked by Haru actually approaching him. "H-Hey Haru. Nothing really. H-How are you?" Aki blushed again, resulting in Haru smirking.

"Are you okay? I'm fine but what about you? Did you wanna tell me anything? You know I am always here for you." Aki's face just got hotter.

"Umm... umm... I-I..." Haru's possessive and blunt girlfriend came storming by.

"Come on Haru. Come spend time with me, you can with your friends some other time. Why the hell are you blushing? What do you like MY Haru?" She laughed in Aki's face and his blush faded quickly just as Isamu and Amaya came. Aki sped off with Isamu and Amaya closely following.

"Are you alright Aki? Is something the matter?" Amaya was always there for Aki and was like the older sister Aki never had. Isamu seemed like he knew just wanted to hear it from Aki's mouth.

"No... I'm not okay. Yes something is wrong. I like Haru but he has a girlfriend and it's doubtful we could ever be together. After all we are guys..." Aki slumped in the cafeteria.

"Now, now... I doubt Haru even wants to be with her."

"I think he knows... no... correction, I know he knows that I like him. See we bumped into each other yesterday and he saw me blush but I ran off before he could say anything."

"Well you can always use that to your advantage if he likes you..." Isamu raised the positive to the situation. "There is always a brighter side or as they say 'The grass is always greener on the other side'."

"He's right you know! Don't be so negative. You have a lot more than his girlfriend does." Amaya pointed out.

"What is her name anyway? Kiyoko, right?" Isamu was forgetful at times but even Aki forgot this one.

"... Yes, Isamu... You need to remember these kinds of things more." Amaya started to lecture him.

"... I didn't remember her name..." Aki muttered.

"I have the two biggest air heads for friends but I still love ya guys." Amaya smiled. Later that day Aki wondered the school halls again. Again it was after school hours and he was waiting for his grandmother to come and pick him up. As he sat on the concrete steps, he heard footsteps approaching him. At first he thought it was an adult walking by to go to the office. As they approached he thought it was a student to go get their ride. The second time he was right, but it was who had approached him. The footsteps stopped right behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he jumped for a second.

"Uhh... who's behind me? Isamu is that you again?" Before Aki asked another question he remembered who wore a blue trench coat. "Uh... Haru?" Whoever it was wasn't letting him loose enough to see.

"Damn, how'd you know?" Haru sat next to him.

"Heheheh, umm your trench coat." Aki blushed again.

"I'm sorry for my girlfriend acting that way. I mean if you do like me, you can tell me. It's not like I'll freak out."

"... umm... to admit it... I do like you. Whether you feel the same as me or not, I felt you should know. I'm sorry you don't feel the same but..." He was interrupted by Haru's finger which was placed over Aki's mouth.

"Well..."

-End of Session 1-

Authors Note: Heheheh, sorry guys to leave you hanging but it is to keep you guessing. Well I hope you liked it so far. Yes I do own these characters if anyone wanted me to state that. Yes they are like my real friends and Aki is like me. :3 Well have fun reading the next one. Stay good now.


	2. Chapter 2

-Just Pretend-

Session 2: Stormy Skies 

"... You were saying?" Aki anxiously asked for Haru to finish what he was saying. Before Haru could answer a car horn blew. "Damn... my mom is here... can you finish telling me tomorrow?"

"Yeah... sure." Haru looked down at the cold, concrete ground. The sky turned grey and thundering could be heard in the distance.

"Did you want a ride? My mom said it was ok." Aki yelled over running back from the tan jeep. "It's gonna be a wild storm."

"Yeah, I live on Aya Street." Haru pointed northwest from where they were standing and ran back over to the tan jeep. The jeep drove off, with the storm following quickly on it's tail. Rain fell like bullets, firing from the sky, shooting off blasts of thunder and lightning. "See ya!" Aki waved still pondering what Haru was going to say. Haru waved back and ran inside his grey house. The jeep drove off; Aki turned his attention out the window watching the storm. He began to think:

_I wonder if he really does like me back. That would be so awesome. I completely opened myself up to him and he reacted as if he was fine with it. Maybe it can go further... I hope so...!_

It wasn't long until his mom and him got home. "So who was that?" She asked with a sly look in her eye.

"Uh... mom, remember how I said I liked this guy at school that was my friend? Well... that's him, Haru Hideaki."

"Oooh, so that's him. Well now, don't get hurt, just hope for the best and prepare for the worst. That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks mom. You're always there for me." Not too long ago Aki told his mom and grandmother that he was bisexual. He didn't tell his grandfather yet who is open to the idea. The only one Aki doesn't want to tell is his father. His father acts as if he doesn't care for him, he forgets his birthdays, and he never keeps in touch. His father has been trying to be there for Aki but... the past repeats itself. Aki walked inside slowly, not caring that he got wet, in fact he liked it, it helped him think. All Aki could think about was:

_What would Haru say? How does he feel? What would we do if he did feel that way? How would_ _I react if he said no? Would I cry? Would I care? If he didn't, would he avoid me? Why do I have to feel this way...?_

Aki just realized, "Hey... I know someone who can help! Hey mom! Can I go see someone, I'll be back soon." Before she could answer he ran outside and down the street to Gina Lane. Even despite the storm Aki neglected to bring a jacket. He just kept running, soaked. Finally he approached a tall white house, and rung the doorbell.

"Hello?" A male voice called out.

"Is Shuichi Shindou here? If so may I speak with him?" The door opened and it turned out to be Shuichi opening the door.

"Umm... Hello? Is there something I can help you with?" He looked at Aki oddly seeing how he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah... I need some advice. I am a big fan by the way. But I know how you and Eiri Yuki are together... it's obvious now since you announced it at your concert that one day. But I need to know what to do when you like a guy, but you don't know if he likes you back or not?" Shuichi still had his school clothes on.

"Wow... very observant. Come on in, your soaking wet!" Shuichi showed him into the house and grabbed him and large towel to dry off with. "Now... I did things the way I felt. My emotions overridden me and I just blurted it out and said it."

"That's what I did... but... he was about to answer me until I had to leave and I don't know what his answer will be. Can you tell me if there is anyway to tell if he does like me? Sorry for being so abrupt but... I love him..." Aki seemed to have poured himself out.

"No problem, just what I learned was... there is no way to tell. If he does, he does. If he doesn't, he doesn't. Yuki didn't throw off any signs..." Shuichi looked to the ground remembering the day he kissed him in the elevator when they first met.

"...Thanks for helping... I poured myself out to him but... I don't know how much it'll hurt if he doesn't feel the same." A teardrop fell from Aki's eye. Shuichi looked over and hugged him warmly.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Hey being one of my biggest fans I'm gonna have to make sure your taken care of. Now don't go getting all upset." He let go and grasped his shoulders. "Now look at me. What school do you to?"

"...Takehiko High School." Aki wiped the tear from his eye, but had a confused look on his face.

"I went there before! Ok... I'll show up tomorrow, so don't be surprised. Me and Hiro are here for you!" Shuichi smiled. "Now let me walk you home so you don't get a cold."

The next day Aki walked into school tired. Haru looked over at him and walked over. "Hey, Aki, now to finish what I was saying yesterday..."

"HEY! AKI!" Shuichi showed up in his red trench coat concert outfit. Hiro showed up with his guitar. They ran up, everyone around them starred at Aki, Shuichi, Hiro, and Haru. People ran and made a crowed around them, generally coming bigger and bigger. "We're gonna sing for you and Haru! Now Haru, watch out this guy is a great guy!" Bad Luck started to sing The Rage Beat for Aki and Haru, everyone cheering and screaming. Aki looked dead into Haru's eyes. After the song was over Haru dragged Aki off to the side and looked at him.

"... As I was saying. Well... the fact is... I don't feel that way... I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone else and I'll always be here either way but... I just don't feel the same." Haru walked off in a rush. Shuichi and Hiro peaked around the corner.

"SOOO! How'd it go?" They seemed positive he got him. Aki just stood there in silence looking down at the ground, moving past them. "Thanks for all you troubles. I appreciate it..." Aki whispered to them, tears falls freely from his eyes like flowing streams.

-Author's Note- So where you expecting that? If you weren't, good. If you did... ok. Post reviews cause Session 3 is coming out in the middle of next week.


End file.
